1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel aldolase that produces 4-(indol-3-ylmethyl)-4-hydroxy-2-oxoglutaric acid (IHOG), which is a precursor of monatin, and methods for producing 4R-IHOG and 4R-monatin by the use thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
4-(Indole-3-ylmethyl)-4-hydroxy-2-glutamic acid(3-(1-amino-1,3-dicarboxy-3-hydroxy-butane-4-yl)indole (hereinafter referred to as monatin) represented by the following structural formula is found in the root of the plant, Schlerochiton ilicifolius, and because of its remarkably high sweetness intensity is a compound that is anticipated to be a sweetener with a low caloric value (see JP-P-64-25757-A).
